Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. C'est le secret le moins bien gardé du club : plus de la moitié des membres qui s'embêtent à se souvenir de l'existence de Kuroko ont, à un moment ou un autre, eu un coup de cœur pour lui. Donc, Kuroko Tetsuya est séduisant ; et il n'y a rien d'honteux à l'admettre. (GoMxKuroko) (Random OMCxKuroko) Kise's POV. Teiko timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Twinkle Twinkle Little Star**

 **Tuna For Desert**

 _ndt : Me revoilà avec un bon paquet de fictions du même auteur, TunaForDesert, qui est... Probablement mon auteure de fictions knb préférée, pour tout dire. Je suis vraiment très heureuse qu'elle me permette de traduire ses travaux, et j'espère que vous les apprécierez autant que moi ! Comme d'hab, ni la fic ni l'image de cover ne sont à moi, je me contente de traduire. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le programme d'entraînement d'été de Teiko, l'équipe d'élite du basketball était, pour le dire simplement, exténuant et à vous faire vomir vos boyaux. Il n'y avait pas tellement de participants chaque année, à part les joueurs officiels, dont la présence était obligatoire. La plupart préférait passer leur été d'une manière agréable, plutôt que courir après l'inatteignable niveau de la Génération des Miracles.

Nom classe ou pas, Kise Ryouta commençait à regretter son choix d'entrer dans le club.

Ils se levaient à cinq heures du matin, puis faisaient une heure de jogging autour du gymnase. Là, ils avaient une heure pour se laver et se préparer correctement avant de forcer leurs membres protestant à aller dans le réfectoire pour petit-déjeuner. Après ça, l'ardue tâche commençait et ils avaient seulement une pause de cinq minutes toutes les heures. L'après-midi n'était pas mieux. Ils s'entraînaient jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une tâche d'orange dans le ciel.

« C'est de la torture », déclara t-il à Midorima plus tard cette nuit-là, durant le dîner.

« Habitue-toi », répondit Midorima, plutôt indifférent et semblant en forme pour quelqu'un qui venait juste de terminer un programme d'entraînement rôti en enfer. « C'est en fait mieux que l'année passée. »

Kise le regarda avec horreur.

« Oui, » confirma Midorima à sa muette dénégation.

Le jour suivant ne fut pas meilleur. C'était le quatrième jour de suite et Kise avait envie de vomir. En parlant de ça, la personne la plus probable à faire juste ça n'était nulle part en vue. Cela voulait en dire beaucoup, puisque Kise était rarement seul sans son pseudo instructeur.

« Où est Kurokocchi ? » demanda t-il autour de lui quand son estomac se fut calmé et ses organes n'étaient plus sur le point de se mutiner.

« Le programme d'entraînement de Kuroko ne nécessite pas qu'il soit avec nous tout le temps, aujourd'hui, » répondit Akashi. « Je m'attends à ce qu'il soit bientôt là avec nos boissons. »

« Ce mec a tellement de chance ! » grogna Aomine depuis le sol. « J'ai l'impression que mes membres vont tomber. »

« J'espère que Kuro-chin n'a pas oublié de m'acheter des snacks, aussi » geignit Murasakibara.

Kise regarda alentour et réalisa qu'il était seul avec ses chers coéquipiers dans le gymnase. Les autres membres du club semblaient être partis tandis qu'ils récupéraient leur souffle.

« Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça. Nous devenons trop mous », déclara leur capitaine.

Kise se tourna vers Akashi, qui semblait en parfait état, mises à part les gouttes de sueur qui coulaient le long de sa gorge. Il se retourna pour regarder la réaction des autres Midorima avait pâli, Murasakibara semblait pour une fois intéressé, et Aomine était toujours en train de gémir sur le sol.

« Akashi, non », dit automatiquement Midorima, comme s'il s'y entraînait tous les jours. Et peut-être bien que c'était le cas.

Akashi l'ignora et leur lança à tous un pétrifiant sourire qui donna à Kise l'envie de fuir aussi loin de lui que possible.

« Dites-moi, pensez-vous que Kuroko sera d'accord cette fois-ci ? Il l'avait refusé à Nijimura-senpai plutôt bruyamment et rapidement, l'année dernière », reprit Akashi négligemment, et Kise remarqua la grimace d'Aomine tourner en un sourire. Un sourire affamé.

« On ne saura pas si on n'essaie pas », lança l'as. L'acide expression de Midorima devint exaspérée, et Kise n'imaginait certainement pas le léger rougissement sur ses joues pâles. Murasakibara se leva du banc et s'étira, comme s'il se préparait pour un nouvel entraînement. Kise ne savait pas comment ça pourrait être possible. Il était mourant au sol, et les quatre autres étaient prêts pour un nouveau round d'exercices épiques.

« Quoi ? » interrogea t-il, regardant ses coéquipiers avec méfiance.

Akashi se tourna vers lui, et sourit. « Kise, trouves-tu Kuroko attirant ? »

Pendant un moment Kise ne put formuler une réponse appropriée, à part une minute de balbutiements choqués. Quand il se calma, Akashi avait un rictus triomphant, Midorima secouait la tête, et Aomine le regardait, un sourcil haussé.

« Ne te tourmente pas », Akashi secoua une main. « C'est le secret le moins bien gardé du club : plus de la moitié des membres qui prenne la peine de se souvenir de son existence ont, à un moment ou à un autre, eu un coup de cœur pour lui. Il a tourné un quart de ceux-là en gays ou du moins bisexuels. Une plus grande partie choisit d'oublier entièrement qu'ils ont été attirés par un garçon parce qu'ils ne pouvaient accepter qui ils étaient. Et vraiment, Kuroko Tetsuya est séduisant, et il n'y a _rien_ de honteux à l'admettre. A moins que tu ne fasses partie de ce genre de personnes ? »

Ils lui lancèrent tous un regard d'avertissement, et Kise ne put trouver le plus petit déni en lui. Il secoua la tête.

Akashi lui lança un regard appréciateur. « Donc l'année dernière, Nijimura-senpai, notre ancien capitaine avant qu'il ne se retire du club, a concocté un plan qui nous avait motivés pour finir notre entraînement efficacement et sans un mot de complainte. Peux-tu deviner à présent comment cela rejoint l'attractivité de Kuroko ? »

« Vous… Obtenez un genre de récompense de sa part ? » C'était en fait un plan brillant, et Kise n'y était pas entièrement opposé. Bordel, il était totalement pour.

« Correct, mais ce n'est pas la réponse exacte. » Akashi sourit en coin d'un air satisfait. « A la place de recevoir notre récompense de sa part, nous sommes ceux qui la collectent de lui, tandis qu'il s'assoit et se contente d'être joli. »

Kise entendit Aomine ricaner et Midorima soupirer entre ses dents, comme demandant à Dieu de la patience. Murasakibara était affalé sur le banc comme un trop grand chat, son visage tordu en une sorte d'expression douloureuse.

« Kise », Akashi demanda à nouveau son attention. « Cette récompense est la suivante : tu obtiens le droit _d'embrasser une partie de Kuroko_ , n'importe laquelle qu'il est prêt à offrir. »

Il y eut soudain un manque de mouvement dans la salle, et Kise resta bouche bée face à Akashi, Midorima, Aomine et Murasakibara durant un long moment. Il rejoua encore et encore les mots d'Akashi, se tentant de se convaincre lui-même - et ratant spectaculairement – qu'il avait probablement mal entendu. Finalement, après une seconde ou peut-être une heure, Kise se reprit et réfléchit.

Eh bien… ce n'était _pas_ _entièrement_ une mauvaise idée.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'est ce que vous pensez de l'intro ? I chapitres en tout, tous déjà traduits, je ne sais pas vraiment quand je les posterai, donc... N'hésitez pas à la mettre en follow~_

 _Reviews ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Twinkle (2)**

 **TunaForDesert**

 _ndt : Donc, voilà le chap 2, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé/favs/follows ! En passant, **sabrina-visiteur :** Pourquoi je ne les poste pas tous en même temps s'ils sont traduits ? Ha ! Pour le marketing, évidemment. Si je les poste tous, il n'y aura pas de follows, très peu de reviews, et quelques favs. Ce qui ne donne pas un bon feedback pour mon travail, qui est long, parfois fatiguant, et pas si simple que ça. C'est tout ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

A la réflexion c'était une semie-mauvaise idée, commençait à réaliser Kise tandis que le désespoir emplissait son esprit. Le regard absolument inexpressif que leur jeta Kuroko était pire qu'avaler une poignée de vers de terre.

' _C'est fini'_ pensa t-il. _'Je vais écrire mon testament et me catapulter quelque part dans le néant là où il n'y aura pas de stupides coéquipiers pour m'inspirer de stupides décisions. Pourquoi suis-je dans cette équipe, déjà ?'_

« Allez, Tetsu », commença Aomine sans faire attention à la tension présente dans l'air. « Nous ne pouvons pas réellement te faire faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne veux pas faire, c'est la première règle. Et c'est juste un baiser, là où tu nous le permettras, et aucun de nous ne peux te forcer. En plus, ça boostera le moral de l'équipe. C'est, genre, ta devise, pas vrai ? Faire ce qui est important pour l'équipe ? »

Oh, bien, très bien joué. Kise était surpris que Kuroko n'ait pas envoyé une bien méritée Ignite Pass dans la face d'Aomine. Personne n'objecterait.

« C'est moralement incorrect, voilà tout. » Kuroko dégagea le bras d'Aomine le touchant avec plus de force que le nécessaire et posa le sachet plastique de la supérette du coin au sol. Il croisa chacun de leurs regards, ceux de Kise l'évitant, incapable de soutenir le regard inexpressif de son mentor.

« J'aurais pensé que vous aviez laissé tomber l'idée après la première fois. Nijimura-senpai s'était même assuré que personne n'en parle plus. Apparemment, votre respect pour lui s'affaiblit, pour que vous ignoriez ses ordres. »

« Il n'est pas mort, » marmonna Murasakibara dans sa barbe. « Et ce n'est pas comme s'il savait ce que nous sommes en train de faire. » Une pause. « N'est-ce pas, Aka-chin ? »

« Ceci étant dit, » commença Akashi, ses bras étendus en un geste exagéré. « Si tu agrées, l'équipe s'améliorera et sera plus heureuse. Tu n'as rien à perdre. Quant à la moralité de la chose, je ne crois pas que la société ait quelque chose à dire sur le sujet. Nous sommes seuls, et n'est-il pas important d'expérimenter tant que nous sommes jeunes ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, » réfuta Kuroko, attrapant une paille. « Si cela se finit de manière désastreuse, je ne serai pas tenu responsable. Toute tentative de poursuite de relation sera complètement refusée. »

« Est-ce un oui ? » demanda malicieusement Aomine, poussant de l'épaule son partenaire. La simple action fit vicieusement bruler de jalousie quelque chose dans l'estomac de Kise.

Non, il secoua la tête. Kuroko avait déjà mis au clair qu'il ne désirait pas une relation. Il valait mieux laisser tomber maintenant. Peut-être que ce sentiment disparaîtrait après qu'il ait eu un avant-goût. Il regarda Kuroko, qui se tenait simplement là dans son usuelle tenue d'entraînement. Mais il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi parfait. Bon, excepté quand Kuroko était nu, ou à moitié nu tandis qu'il était mouillé, avec seulement une petite serviette pour couvrir ses parties intimes. Il n'était pas difficile dans son imagination.

 _Je veux ses épaules_ , se dit-il, dirigeant son regard là où était révélée la peau _. Et son poignet_ , ses yeux descendirent. _Ses doigts dans ma bouche, ses jambes contre les miennes, alors que nous sommes sur un lit. Mon lit, de préférence._ Il releva les yeux et vit que Kuroko le regardait, son expression indéfinissable. _Oh, de qui est-ce que je me moque ? Je veux tout de lui !_

Kuroko brisa l'échange de regarde en premier, et au plus grand ébahissement de Kise, une touche de rouge apparut sur la pâle peau de ses joues.

 _Quoi ?_ pensa t-il avec hébétement.

Une soudaine douleur sur sa cuisse le ramena à la réalité. Il siffla et fixa Midorima, qui lui lançait un regard assassin.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Il tenta d'avoir l'air en colère, mais un geignement était audible dans sa voix.

« Tu baves, espèce d'idiot ! »

Kise cligna des yeux et essuya ses lèvres du dos de la main. A son embarras, il y avait en effet de la bave au coin de ses lèvres. Heureusement, personne d'autre ne l'avait remarqué.

« Nous te verrons ce soir, Tetsuya », conclut Akashi. Kise se reprit et tourna son regard vers lui, qui était en train de caresser les bras de Kuroko en un geste lent, un air chaud mais malicieux dans les yeux, son sourire légèrement moins démoniaque.

Kuroko eut l'air inconfortable, lorsqu'il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il ne leva pas les yeux sur qui que ce soit avant de s'enfuir comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Le silence tomba sur le gymnase après que la porte se soit fermée derrière lui.

Il fut rompu par un soudain rire hystérique d'Aomine. Kise se tourna vers lui avec colère. « Tu penses que c'était amusant ? » demanda t-il.

Le rire d'Aomine su mut en gloussement brisés. Il leva la tête pour croiser le regard accusateur de Kise, et son air prédateur poussa l'autre garçon à faire un précautionneux pas en arrière.

« Comment, » commença Aomine, « est-ce que c'est arrivé, exactement ? Il vient vraiment d'accepter ? »

« Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais ? » s'étonna Kise, à présent moins énervé que déçu et confus. Est-ce que ça avait été un canular élaboré à ses dépens et ceux de Kuroko ?

« Oh oui », Aomine se leva et s'étira, ses muscles jouant d'une façon presque menaçante, du point de vue de Kise. « J'ai toujours voulu ça. Mais il est vraiment têtu, mon partenaire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a accepté, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Mais je ne crois pas avoir besoin de plus d'explication après l'intense eye-fuck qui vient de se produire. Je ne sais pas si je devrais te serrer dans mes bras ou te frapper. »

 _Quoi ?_ voulait-il demander. Mais les autres membres du club revinrent à ce moment. A travers la mer humaine, il fut séparé de ses amis. Il croisa leurs regards, et tenta de ne pas être désappointé par l'étrange air dans leurs yeux, rien qui n'avait probablement déjà été là.

* * *

 _ndt : Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Que se passe t-il donc avec Kise ? Suspense~ jusqu'au prochain chapitre, that is._

 _Reviews ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Twinkle (3)**

 **TunaForDesert**

 _ndt: Okay, je sais que je ne réponds pas aux reviews, et j'en suis désolée, mais merci d'en écrire, elles me font vraiment rire. Beaucoup d'entre vous sont choqués que je traduise du Kikuro, c'est vraiment amusant. Cela étant, je déteste profondément Kise. Donc... Faites vos déductions~_

* * *

Quelle que fut la réaction à laquelle Kise s'attendait de la part des autres membres du club, il avait tort.

Il n'avait jamais vu auparavant autant d'adolescents aussi motivés à faire des exercices sous le même toit. Il devait avoir la bouche béante de façon peu attirante, car il entendit Murasakibara renifler de dédain à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils s'embêtent même à venir au camp ? »

Au final, seuls la Génération des Miracles et trois gars de la première équipe réussirent à finir leur entraînement. Le coach Shirogane eut l'air révulsé par le résultat avant qu'il ne les envoie à la douche.

Durant le dîner, Kise ne put trouver Kuroko nulle part. Quand il demanda à Momoi, elle l'informa que Kuroko avait pris son repas plus tôt avec elle, et qu'il était en train de se doucher. Kise se sentit un peu blessé. Est-ce que Kuroko avait fait ça volontairement, dans le but de les éviter ? S'il en jugeait par l'expression troublée de Midorima et l'air pensif d'Akashi, il n'était pas loin de la vérité.

A la moitié du repas, Kise rata presque un étudiant quittant le réfectoire, tant ses pensées le préoccupaient. Il l'observa. Il avait un an de plus qu'eux, avec d'imposant muscles, et pas vraiment de manières, d'à ce qu'il en avait vu. Aomine claqua sa langue, fixant le senior avec une haine évidente.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » osa demander Kise.

« C'est Akiyama-senpai. Il fait partie des joueurs qui ont fini leurs exercices. Je suppose qu'il veut aller chercher son prix en privé », répondit Midorima.

Les yeux de Kise s'écarquillèrent à la pensée de ce que cela impliquait. Se retournant, il vit les amis d'Akiyama lui donnant des tapes sur le dos. Le type sourit avec embarras avant de sortir tout à fait de la pièce.

Murasakibara commença à mâcher bruyamment, une expression irritée sur le visage. « Je n'ai jamais aimé ce gars. Il est toujours tout souriant et joyeux. Et toujours près de Kuro-chin, à lui offrir de l'aider, ou juste à lui parler. »

« Nous n'y pouvons rien. » Même Akashi paraissait agacé. « Nous connaissions les conséquences lorsque nous avons proposé notre plan à Kuroko. Je dirai que c'est toujours mieux que de prendre le plus gros risque, cependant. »

Kise voulait interroger Akashi sur ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il fut distrait à la pensée de Kuroko avec ce gars, seul, dans une cabine de douche. L'image mentale le fit grimacer de dégoût. Baissant les yeux sur son repas, il décida qu'il n'avait plus faim. Il se leva et débarrassa son plateau, évitant les regards que ses coéquipiers et les autres joueurs lui jetaient.

Il alla dans le couloir, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Quand il se trouva dans un coin, sur le point de tourner, il entendit un distinct bruit de voix. Mains dans les poches, il s'appuya contre le mur et tendit l'oreille pour écouter la conversation.

« … regardé l'entraînement ? » demanda la voix d'Akiyama.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Kuroko ne réponde, « Oui, bien sûr. Akiyama-senpai a été admirable. J'ai toujours pensé que si les autres et moi n'étions pas là, Akiyama-senpai aurait été dans l'équipe officielle. »

Les yeux de Kise s'écarquillèrent, incrédules. Etait-il, sans le vouloir, en train d'espionner une confession ? Et à ce qu'il semblait, _Kuroko_ était celui qui se confesserait.

Un rire nerveux interrompit ses pensées. « Eh bien, à ce rythme, je vais obtenir mon diplôme sans avoir joué un seul match officiel. Toi et les autres êtes spéciaux. Toi, en particulier. J'admire beaucoup ta détermination et tes talents. Je t'ai toujours regardé, tu sais,. Depuis ta première année, en fait. »

Kise voulait sangloter. Il n'était pas venu ici pour ça ! Il avait voulu s'assurer que la vertu de Kuroko était sauve et maintenant il était coincé dans une situation digne d'un shojo. Entrer dans cette équipe avait de toute évidence été une erreur. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte après avoir été entraîné dans le jeu suite _après s'être pris un ballon dans la tête._

« Senpai, si c'est à propos de tes sentiments, je ne peux pas – »

« Je sais. » Il y avait une note de mélancolie dans la voix du senior. « Je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible avec lui, cependant. »

« … Tu es au courant. »

« Difficile de ne pas s'en apercevoir, pour tout dire, vu tout le temps que vous passez ensemble. J'avoue que ce n'est pas évident au premier regard, mais tout le monde a fini par le réaliser. »

« Tout le monde ? »

« Je suis désolé, c'était censé être secret ? »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Oh. » Akiyama semblait abasourdi. « Vous deux _essayiez_ d'être discrets, mais tout le monde a _quand même_ remarqué. En fait vous êtes super nuls à ça ? »

« Nous ne sortons pas ensemble. »

« Oh Dieu. »

Kise se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise à cet instant. Pourquoi avait-il dû se mêler de cette affaire ? Kuroko se serait très bien débrouillé tout seul.

Mais… qui était cette personne dont parlait Akiyama ? Kise avait presque envie de se révéler et de demander carrément à Kuroko. Mais ça donnerait à Kuroko une mauvaise opinion de lui, d'écouter aux portes. Il fit une moue et croisa les bras, désirant que la conversation soit déjà finie.

Akiyama poussa un profond soupir. « As-tu vraiment accepté le plan d'Akashi ? »

« Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix sur le moment, pour être honnête. Alors allons-y. »

Kise remua nerveusement. Et si Akiyama voulait les lèvres de Kuroko, finalement, et que Kuroko était d'accord ? Akiyama n'était pas mal du tout. Il ne lui en faudrait pas faire beaucoup pour faire tomber quelqu'un sous son charme. Mais il fut surpris.

« Ta tempe. »

« … Pourquoi ? »

« Je suppose que j'aime juste le fait que tu sois plus petit que moi, ça me donne l'avantage de la taille. Mais surtout parce que je peux te protéger et te tenir dans mes bras, comme ça. »

« Veux-tu me prendre dans tes bras pendant que tu le fais ? »

« Est-ce que tu me frapperas ? »

« Probablement pas. »

« Je vais prendre ma chance alors. Je suis soulagé que Nijimura ne soit pas là, cependant. »

« Je suis sûr qu'Akashi ressent la même chose. »

Akiyama rit légèrement à cette déclaration. Alors, tout devint silencieux, et Kise s'éloigna sans bruit. On n'avait absolument pas besoin de lui ici. Il attendit à l'entrée du réfectoire. Quand Akiyama s'approcha avec un sourire rêveur et un léger sautillement dans ses pas, Kise lui bloqua le passage. Le senior le dominait de plusieurs centimètres, mais Kise refusa de se soumettre.

« Qui est la personne que Kurokocchii aime ? » demanda t-il sans autre préambule.

Les yeux d'Akiyama se fixèrent finalement sur lui, son visage montrant sa confusion. Cependant, sans répondre à Kise, il adopta une expression étrange. Kise tressaillit presque quand il détecta de la pitié dans les yeux d'un marron sombre du senior.

« Tu devras trouver ça tout seul. Presque tout le monde dans le club est au courant », répondit Akiyama avec un haussement d'épaules. Il dégagea Kise de son chemin sans même un clignement d'œil et entra dans le réfectoire.

Kise resta figé sur place, la douleur dans sa poitrine s'amplifiant.

* * *

 _Yay, les choses avancent. Bon, cette fois je me suis relue, donc argh ça me ferait mal qu'il y ait de fautes, mais bon. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler si vous en voyez._

 _Reviews ?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Twinkle (4)**

 **TuneForDesert**

 _ndt: Salut à tous ! Désolée du long retard, je n'avais pas accès à mes traductions durant un long moment. Pour ceux qui lisent mes notes (et ils sont rares, apparemment), je suis face à un dilemme de traduction, donc si vous voulez m'aidez, lisez ma (plus détaillée) note en fin de chap. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il faut être deux pour danser le tango, mais cette règle ne s'applique pas aux amours à sens unique.

Après le dîner et le dessert (durant lequel Kise dut regarder passer deux autres joueurs de la première équipe, en quête de Kuroko, et qui revinrent avec un sourire éblouissant), Kise et ses coéquipiers allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon de leur appartement assigné. (Teiko était vraiment riche, et Kise commençait à comprendre à quel point.)

Aomine brisa le premier le silence avec un arrogant, « Je ne veux pas que vous soyez la à me regarder de manière flippante pendant que je collecte ma récompense. »

« De même », agréa Akashi avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Je ne l'aurais pas autrement, » ajouta prétentieusement Midorima.

« Je m'en moque. » Murasakibara haussa les épaules.

Kise soupira. « Qui veut y aller en premier ? »

Murasakibara, Aomine et Midorima regardèrent aussitôt Akashi, qui se contenta de sourire avant de se lever et se diriger vers la chambre de Kuroko.

Kise le regarda, abasourdi. « Attendez, il y avait un genre d'arrangement ? Akashicchii a juste – »

« Kise, » l'interrompit Aomine. « Première règle de cette équipe, on ne questionne jamais, _jamais_ , Akashi. »

Mais c'est _pas_ juste, voulait geindre Kise. Ils auraient dû le décider avec un pierre-papier-ciseaux. Akashi revint moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ce qui dénoua quelque chose dans la poitrine de Kise.

« Kise-chin devrait être le dernier, puisqu'il est nouveau dans l'équipe, » déclara subitement Murasakibara avant qu'Akashi ne se soit même assis.

Kise resta sans mot face au plus grand adolescent. Ses protestations moururent sur ses lèvres en voyant Akashi et Midorima approuver de la tête. Aomine sourit et avec une grande maturité, tira la langue à Kise avant de courir à la chambre de Kuroko.

Aomine prit plus de temps qu'Akashi, ce qui augmenta la nervosité de Kise, prêt à aller défoncer la porte de Kuroko pour demander _qu'est ce qui prenait autant de putain de temps ?_ Quand Aomine revint finalement, ses lèvres étaient gonflées et il ressemblait à un chat qui aurait eu et la crème et le canari en un coup.

Midorima fut le suivant. Il y passa également plus longtemps qu'Akashi, mais moins qu'Aomine. Il en revint sans même un rougissement ou un sourire, tout à fait calme et sans un cheveu qui n'était pas à sa place. D'une certaine manière, ça rassura Kise. Murasakibara fut le plus rapide, un gentil sourire enfantin illuminant son visage quand il eut fini. A présent, c'était au tour de Kise.

Il avait joué dans sa tête une douzaine de scénarios différents tout au long de la journée, mais rien ne l'avait préparé pour la réelle chose. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre violemment tandis qu'il s'approchait de l'immaculée porte blanche. Quand il l'ouvrit, Kuroko était assis sur le sol avec un livre sur les genoux, son dos appuyé contre le lit. Il leva la tête, et Kise eut presque du mal à croire qu'il s'était fait embrasser par sept gars en moins de deux heures. Kuroko était l'incarnation même de la tranquillité, ses yeux inébranlés et son langage corporel n'indiquant qu'un calme parfait.

« Tu es censé frapper », dit-il.

Kise n'était pas désolé, mais il fit l'effort de paraître contrit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, se rendant soudainement compte de l'immoralité de la situation. La chambre était à peine éclairée par la lampe de chevet. La porte-fenêtre laissait entrer la douce brise d'été, remplaçant ainsi l'air conditionné. Kise prit note de faire de même dans sa propre chambre. C'était vraiment bien plus agréable. Le lit simple était presque tentant, mais rien ne l'était plus que Kuroko dans son habitat naturel. Le plus petit adolescent portait seulement un fin t-shirt blanc et un boxer.

« Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ? » interrogea Kise, regardant expressément les cuisses à peine couvertes de Kuroko.

Kuroko haussa les épaules. « Ça peut te mettre dans l'ambiance, » dit-il sans honte.

Kise releva les yeux sur lui, son incrédulité marquée sur son visage. De fait, Kuroko sourit un moment, avant de tapoter l'espace vide à côté de lui. Kise accepta l'offre muette, s'asseyant plus près de Kuroko qu'il ne l'était nécessaire.

Il y avait de nombreuses choses que Kise voulait demander, principalement sur le coup de cœur de Kuroko, mais cela ruinerait l'atmosphère. Il pourrait demander pourquoi Kuroko avait même accepté de faire ça, mais cela mènerait probablement au déplaisant sujet de ce qui s'était passé après la fuite de Kuroko du gymnase. Quand le silence fut presque trop dur à supporter, Kise lâcha la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Où est-ce qu'ils t'ont embrassé ? »

Kuroko ne leva pas les yeux de son livre, mais il leva une main pour caresser sa tempe. Le geste retourna bizarrement l'estomac de Kise.

« Akiyama-senpai a embrassé ma tempe. Il a été très gentil. Il m'a aussi fait un câlin pendant qu'il m'embrassait, d'ailleurs. » Comme si Kise avait besoin d'un rappel. « Yumasaki-kun… » Kuroko _rougit_ , comme si ce qu'avait fait Yumasaki cquoisonnom valait la peine d'être remémoré. « Il, uh… eh bien, c'est plutôt intime. Je ne sais pas si je peux en parler. »

… _Quoi ?_ Et Akiyama, alors ? Il y avait quelqu'un avec qui Kuroko était encore plus amical ? Ce… Ce Yumasaki cquoisonnom ?

« Et tu lui as donné ce qu'il voulait ? » La voix de Kise sonnait étrangère à ses propres oreilles. Kuroko ne sembla pas remarquer la différence.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait forcé à quoi que ce soit, et ce n'est rien que je ne peux donner ou auquel je tiens. En plus, Yumasaki-kun a toujours été gentil avec moi. Et – »

Kise ne laissa pas Kuroko le temps de finir sa phrase. Il attrapa la cuisse la plus proche de lui et grogna. Kuroko siffla, mais ne parut pas surpris.

« Kise-kun, tu me fais mal. »

A cet instant, Kise haït presque la voix atone de Kuroko. Il allégea sa prise, mais sa paume resta sur la cuisse de Kuroko. Il ne voulait presque pas que Kuroko continue, mais pour ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, il avait besoin de savoir où est-ce qu'ils avaient tous touché Kuroko.

« Et… Les autres ? »

« Nase-senpai m'a embrassé derrière l'oreille », poursuivit calmement Kuroko.

L'image mentale envahit la vision de Kise, et il vit presque rouge. Nase Akira, un autre senior de la connaissance de Kise. Dire qu'il avait été aussi près de Kuroko… peut-être qu'une visite serait de bon ton. Ces seniors et Yamasaki cquoisonnom avait librement pris quelque chose à Kuroko.

« Akashi-kun, ma gorge. »

… _Quoi ?_

Il se tourna vers Kuroko, les yeux écarquillés. « Il t'a embrassé la gorge ? » _Et tu l'as laissé faire ?!_

Il y avait définitivement un rougissement sur les pommettes des pâles joues de Kuroko. « Il voulait embrasser mes lèvres, mais j'ai refusé. Donc il a choisi me gorge à la place. Honnêtement, je ne suis même pas surpris. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'il récite des poèmes à la gloire de mes lèvres et de ma gorge. »

« Il fait _quoi_? »

Kise ne pouvait _**pas**_ le croire. L'audace de ce… cette crevette !

Kuroko l'ignora. « Aomine-kun voulait l'intérieur de ma cuisse, mais j'ai refusé. Mais il voulait quelque chose d'aussi intime que Yumasaki-kun, donc je lui ai dit d'embrasser l'arrière de mon cou, en se mettant derrière moi, vu que c'est tout aussi intime. »

« _Mais où_ est-ce que Yumasaki t'as vraiment embrassé ? » demanda Kise, ses yeux brillant dangereusement.

Le rougissement revint avec une vengeance. Kuroko répondit d'une petite voix que Kuroko manqua presque : « Ma clavicule, mais en fait, c'était clairement mon torse. »

Oh. Kise ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à dix, inhala, exhala. Il les rouvrit en ayant pris sa décision. Ce Yumasaki cquoisonnom était _fini_.

« Midorima-kun a été très poli et rigide. » Kuroko sourit au souvenir. « Il voulait mes phalanges. Honnêtement, je pense que c'était le plus romantique. Je le préfère au baiser de Yumasaki-kun, » une grimace, « ou à celui d'Akashi-kun. »

Le sourire de Kuroko devint affectueux. « Murasakibara-kun voulait l'intérieur de mon poignet. C'est mon second préféré. Il était très doux quand il a pris ma main et – »

A nouveau, Kise ne laissa pas la phrase être terminée. Il attrapa le plus petit garçon et le plaqua contre le lit moelleux. Cette fois, le masque de Kuroko lui fit défaut et un choc ingénu (et de la peur, pourquoi de la peur ?) apparurent sur son visage, pour la première fois depuis que Kise connaissait son mentor.

« Je suis désolé » chuchota t-il, maintenant les poignets de Kuroko d'une de ses grandes mains, l'autre s'émerveillant de la douceur des lèvres intouchées de Kuroko. « Je ne peux pas promettre d'être aussi doux que Murasakicchii, mais je ferai de mon mieux. Maintenant, où est-ce que ce bâtard d'Akiyama t'as embrassé, déjà ? »

* * *

 _ndt : donc, voilà, voilà, on s'approche du dénouement. En passant, ce n'est PAS du Kikuro, je vous assure. Attendez la fin._

 _Quant à mon dilemme, le voici : je traduis en général une dizaine de fictions d'avance, que je poste ensuite de manière délayée sur plusieurs mois. Cependant, pour cette fois-ci il ne m'en 'reste' plus qu'une à choisir de traduire pour cette 'série', et j'hésite. Une me qui me plairait traite de zoophilie, qui est un sujet peut-être un peu choquant pour certain (je précise, je n'encourage pas réellement ce comportement, je parle ici d'une FICTION qui m'a amusée), et j'apprécierai de vous la présenter, mais n'étant pas certaine des commentaires qu'elle m'apporterait, je me demande si je ne devrais pas simplement retourner chercher dans le fandom anglais une fiction à thème plus banal, et qui plairait plus. Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'apprécierai vraiment toute réponse, après tout je traduis pour VOUS. Merci d'avoir lu !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Twinkle (5)**

 **TunaForDesert**

 _ndt : Merci de m'avoir répondu en si grand nombre ! J'ai donc décidé de traduire la fiction qui m'intéressait. Encore merci à tous, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les talents d'observateur de Kuroko étaient les meilleurs que le club ait jamais vus, uniquement rivalisés par ceux d'Akashi, qui arrivait à grand peine au même niveau. Il était donc su de tous que rien ne lui échappait jamais. Cependant, les gens préférait plus ou moins que Kuroko ne voie rien, allant jusqu'à se mentir à eux-mêmes en se convainquant que Kuroko ne savait pas.

Oh, Kuroko voyait, et Kuroko savait. Il était loin d'être dense. Il avait déjà fait un art de l'analyse du langage corporel.

Et pourtant, il n'était pas préparé à la situation dans laquelle il s'était laissé entraîner. A la réflexion, c'était sa propre faute pour avoir provoqué un prédateur qui dormait. C'était son arrogance et sa trop grande confiance en lui qui l'avaient poussé à cette situation. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas aller embêter un animal dangereux. Dans son arrogance, il avait cru que Kise ne ferait jamais rien d'aussi téméraire et menaçant.

« Kise-kun, lâche-moi. Maintenant, » il maintint une voix froide. C'était un combat qu'il refusait de perdre. Et s'il était vaincu, se serait en continuant de se battre.

Kise le fixa avec des yeux ombragés, l'éclat qu'ils contenaient illisible; Kuroko se sentit soudain perdre son contrôle. Un embarrassant couinement faillit lui échapper quand Kise frotta leurs jambes ensemble.

« Non, je pense que je te garderai comme ça. Kurokocchii n'aurait jamais dû se laisser passer de main en main de cette façon. Je suis une personne très jalouse, et j'aimerais que cela reste ainsi. »

« Je ne suis pas à toi. »

« Peut-être que j'aurais dû mettre ma marque sur toi plut tôt et plus visiblement. »

Kuroko sentait son agacement poindre sur son masque impassible. « Kise-kun, tu as agrée quand j'ai dit que je ne désirai pas de relation. En ce moment même, tu violes le règlement. Maintenant lâche-moi avant que je n'appelle les autres. Crois-moi quand je dis qu'Akashi-kun a les clés de toutes les pièces de l'appartement. »

« En fait, je devrai faire ça tout de suite », continua Kise comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Kuroko. « Laisse-moi réfléchir. Ah, la tempe. Il est plutôt calme, non ? Même s'il a l'air d'un dur, physiquement. »

Kise se pencha en avant, pressant un léger, mais long, baiser sur la tempe de Kuroko. Le plus petit ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, ce qui lui fit plaisir.

« Après ça… ah oui, ta poitrine. Rappelle-moi de trouver ce gars plus tard, d'ailleurs. Il a dépassé les limites. »

« Il n'a pas dépassé les limites. Je l'ai laissé faire », nia Kuroko avec défiance.

« Il n'empêche. » Kise baissa le col de Kuroko, pressant un nouveau léger baiser sur la douce et pâle peau. Oh oui, Kise pourrait vite s'y habituer.

« Derrière ton oreille… c'était plutôt intime. » Le blond tourna la tête de Kuroko sur le côté, embrassant la peau cachée derrière son oreille. Il s'assura de respirer profondément, envoyant des frissons le long du dos de Kuroko. Il sourit avec satisfaction.

« Akashicchii a eu ta gorge, » grogna Kise, observant la pomme d'Adam de Kuroko qui mouvait de hauten bas alors qu'il déglutissait nerveusement. Il pressa un baiser bouche-ouverte sur la zone, laissant la peau humide. « Aominecchii a laissé sa marque à l'arrière de ton cou, je peux le dire rien qu'à l'apparence qu'avaient ses lèvres quand il est revenu. Je m'occuperai de ça après. Pour l'instant, tes phalanges. Midorimacchii est un romantique pur et dur, à ce que je vois. »

Il lâcha les poignets de Kuroko. Le plus petit adolescent leva les yeux sur le blond, qui sourit sans aucune honte. Kise prit sa main gauche, traçant légèrement la paume avant d'approcher les doigts de ses lèvres.

« Comment est-ce que Midorimacchii l'a fait ? Etait-ce seulement un baiser ? J'ai du mal à le croire, tu sais. »

Il y eu un court silence avant que Kuroko n'ouvre la bouche. « Il les a embrassés un par un. Il n'a pas dit un seul mot durant toute l'opération. J'apprécierai que tu fasses de même. »

Kise sourit machiavéliquement. « Ah, mais ça perdrait tout son intérêt, non ? » Il embrassa le petit doigt, puis le suivant, et le suivant, et le suivant jusqu'au pouce. Il ne rompit pas un seul instant le regard qu'ils échangeaient, ne dit pas un seul mot si ce n'est un soupir de contentement.

« Murasakicchii est un autre romantique. Bien que j'admets voir l'intérêt de la démarche. » Kise attrapa l'autre main de Kuroko. Il prit son poignet et en pressa l'intérieur contre sa joue, faisant attention à ne pas rompre l'échange de regards. Kuroko demeura muet et immobile, bien que cela ne dérange pas le moins du monde Kise. Il embrassa l'intérieur du poignet, sachant qu'il effaçait les touchers de tous ces gens de Kuroko.

Il tira alors Kuroko pour que ce dernier s'asseye, avant que lui-même ne se glisse derrière lui, emprisonnant avec efficacité le plus jeune entre ses bras. Il commença par lécher la peau qui lui était offerte, faisant violemment frissonner Kuroko. Puis, il suça sur la peau. Kuroko commença à se débattre un peu, de petits soupirs s'échappant involontairement de ses lèvres, évidents malgré la manière dont il se mordait les lèvres pour les empêcher de sortir.

Kise relâcha le cou de Kuroko et admira la marque sombre qu'il y avait laissé. Aomine n'en avait pas mis une proéminente, jugent par celle, s'effaçant déjà, qui se trouvait à côté de la sienne. Satisfait, Kise s'éloigna et s'assis en face de Kuroko, ses jambes de chaque côté de son vis-à-vis.

« Maintenant, ma vraie récompense », dit-il.

Kuroko leva une main. « Non, c'est bien assez. »

Kise eut l'audace de paraître déconcerté. « Pourquoi ? »

Kuroko soupira et arrangea son t-shirt et ses cheveux désordonnés. « Tu as pris bien plus que ce qui avait été promis. Seulement un baiser, tu te souviens ? Je ne dirai rien cette fois parce que tu es nouveau dans cette équipe, et que tu ne connais pas bien les règles. »

« Quelles règles ? » demanda Kise, son visage exprimant son énervement. « J'étais juste – »

Il fut cependant interrompu par la porte, brutalement ouverte. Aomine fit alors son entrée, visiblement furieux et ses yeux plein de métaphoriques éclairs. Les autres n'étaient pas loin derrière, et Kise sentit le sang se retirer de son visage.

« C'est le problème avec les bleus. Ils croient qu'ils ont tous les droits alors que leurs seniors doivent travailler dur pour les obtenir, » commenta une voix qui n'appartenait à aucun d'eux. Kise regarda sans voix Midorima et Akashi s'écarter pour laisser place à un nouveau venu que Kise n'avait pas eu le plaisir de rencontrer auparavant.

« Hey, le blond », dit Nijimura Shuuzou avec un sourire qui, admit franchement Kise, l'effraya bien plus que celui d'Akashi. « Alors tu es le nouveau gamin dont j'ai entendu parler. Je peux te demander ce que tu fais avec Kuroko dans un lit ? Je n'en suis moi-même pas encore là, alors tu peux comprendre que je me sente plutôt offensé en ce moment. »

* * *

 _TA-DA ! Je vous avais bien dit que ce n'était pas du KiKuro~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Twinkle (6)**

 **TunaForDesert**

 _ndt : okay, je n'ai pas vraiment accès à internet pour le moment, et c'est presque un miracle que je puisse poster ce chapitre ajd... Donc, heureusement que c'est le dernier ! Désolée si j'ai des PMs en attente (particulièrement les tiens, Tak', désolée mais je sais vraiment pas quand est-ce que je pourrais répondre -.-') et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Kise voulait rentrer chez lui et pleurer. Il avait entendu dire que Njimura était effrayant, mais personne ne lui avait dit qu'il était putain de _terrifiant_. Ces quelques courtes minutes qu'il passa seul avec l'ancien capitaine de Teiko seraient à jamais gravées dans son esprit. Son esprit maintenant scarifié.

Et il se retrouvait au milieu d'une querelle de couple.

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça à Kise-kun, » déclara doucement, mais avec une inflexion d'acier, Kuroko. Kise hocha vigoureusement la tête.

L'expression de Nijimura devint haineuse. « Les bleus devraient connaître leur place. »

« Quelle place ? » demanda vivement Kuroko. « D'à ce que je me rappelle, la règle était de ne pas me toucher sans ma permission. Et si je me souviens bien, Kise-kun ne l'a pas fait sans mon consentement. Si tu l'avais laissé tranquille, il aurait tout aussi bien appris. »

« Kuroko, je sais que tu as un faible pour lui, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu le laisses s'en tirer avec ce genre de choses, mais je ne tolérerai pas que quiconque te traite comme une propriété. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, là, exactement ? »

« Tetsuya, » Nijimura poussa un profond soupir, comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules d'adolescent. Kise observa Kuroko fondre presque instantanément et mordit ses lèvres pour tenter de contrôler sa jalousie. Il avait des suspicions, et maintenant une confirmation.

Celui que Kuroko aimait était Nijimura Shuuzou. Kise étudia le senior et tenta de se comparer à lui. Kise était de toute évidence meilleur en tous points. Il était plus beau, plus talentueux, du même âge que Kuroko, _et_ ils étaient proches. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Kuroko avait choisi ce gars ?

Quand Kuroko quitta sa place aux côtés de Kise sur le canapé pour s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil de Nijimura, Kise quitta la pièce; les deux étaient de toute évidence dans leur propre monde. Il partit avant de pouvoir voir le baiser qu'ils échangèrent, bien qu'il ne puisse en bloquer le son. A l'extérieur, le reste de ses coéquipiers l'attendait.

« Sale bâtard », cracha Aomine.

Kise soupira et ferma les yeux avec résignation. Il attendit le coup, mais il ne vint pas. Il rouvrit les yeux et haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous n'allez pas vous défouler sur moi ? »

Akashi sourit d'un air satisfait. « Quoi que Nijimura t'aie fait, c'est suffisant. A présent tu comprends pourquoi nous n'avons pas tenté quelque chose avec Kuroko. »

Kise les regarda tous et fut humblement reconnaissant de ne pas avoir eu à endurer ce rejet aussi longtemps qu'eux.

« Oui », murmura t-il.

* * *

 _Les baisers de la GoM ._

1\. Akashi.

Quand Akashi entra dans la chambre, Kuroko venait juste de finir de se doucher. Ils échangèrent de fins sourires et Akashi assis Kuroko sur le lit avant de se placer entre ses cuisses nues.

« Tetsuya… » Il utilisa le prénom de Kuroko. Il l'avait déjà utilisé, en privé. Il tendit la main, prenant en coupe la joue de Kuroko. « Je veux tes lèvres », déclara t-il avec témérité.

Il faut le reconnaître, Kuroko ne battit pas d'un cil. « Non. »

Akashi soupira avec déception. Il regarda la gorge de Kuroko, léchant ses lèvres d'anticipation. « Alors… ta gorge. »

Kuroko considéra la chose quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête. L'espace d'un instant, l'œil gauche d'Akashi devint jaune; puis il se releva et clama son prix.

2\. Aomine

Tetsuya savait qu'Aomine allait faire son difficile, et Tetsuya savait également qu'il ne serait pas capable de refuser grand-chose à son partenaire. Donc quand il demanda à quel endroit Yumazaki l'avait embrassé (Aomine ayant bien remarqué l'attirance que ce dernier avait pour Kuroko), Tetsuya répondit honnêtement.

« Je veux le même endroit », grogna Aomine.

Tetsuya soupira. « Aomine-kun, tu ne peux pas. »

Aomine se renfrogna, et si cela avait été approprié, Tetsuya lui aurait fait remarquer qu'il boudait.

« Et l'intérieur de ta cuisse ? » Aomine fixa la chair susmentionnée avec ardeur. Tetsuya frotta ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre avec gêne. Ce fut une mauvaise idée, puisque les yeux d'Aomine en devinrent d'autant plus intenses.

« Non, » dit Tetsuya.

Aomine émit un son frustré. « Je refuse d'être battu par un senior que tu ne connais même pas si bien que ça ! »

Tetsuya y réfléchit. Aomine était têtu, et il ne laisserait pas tomber tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Quand le silence devint trop lourd, il répondit finalement.

« Tu peux embrasser ma nuque. »

Aomine sourit. Brillamment. Il se plaça derrière Tetsuya et prit sa gorge d'une main, l'autre posée sur sa taille. Il le relâcha après avoir sucé sa peau plusieurs minutes.

« C'est une belle marque, » commenta avec révérence Aomine, traçant la peau assombrie d'un doigt et envoyant de délicieux frissons le long de l'échine de Kuroko.

3\. Midorima.

Tetsuya avait attendu avec impatience le tour de son coéquipier aux lunettes, puisque Midorima était une personne très privée, il se demandait ce qu'il voudrait.

« Je vais embrasser tes phalanges, une à une, » déclara Midorima sans préambule. Tetsuya hocha la tête et fit de la place pour Midorima à côté de lui.

Le plus grand adolescent prit la main de Tetsuya, et commença par embrasser l'auriculaire. Les yeux de Tetsuya s'écarquillèrent au baiser si léger. Midorima continua son mouvement, et Tetsuya releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Midorima, qui le regardait intensément. Cela continua jusqu'au dernier doigt. Quand le moment fut terminé, Tetsuya força Midorima à se baisser pour un bien mérité baiser sur la joue.

« Merci, » dit-il, pour la considération de Midorima et ses merveilleux baisers. Il fut extrêmement satisfait de voir les joues pâles de Midorima rougir avant que le plus grand ne se lève et ne parte sans un seul regard en arrière.

4\. Murasakibara.

Tetsuya s'était toujours senti comme un nain à côté du plus grand de ses amis, mais c'était aussi celui qu'il aimait le plus hors du sujet du basketball. La requête de Midorima, cependant, le prit par surprise.

« L'intérieur de mon poignet ? »

Le géant lui sourit paresseusement. « Je sais que Kuro-chin n'aime pas les baisers trop intimes. Et je n'aime pas passer par la liste des endroits où les autres ne t'ont pas encore embrassé. Tes poignets sont sans doute le pari le plus sûr. »

Tetsuya hocha muettement la tête et laissa Murasakibara s'asseoir en face de lui. Murasakibara prit sa main, incroyablement gentiment pour quelqu'un de sa stature, et Tetsuya se sentit rougir quand il câlina l'intérieur de son avant-bras. Murasakibara avait fermé les yeux, Kuroko l'observa donc avec attention poser le plus doux des baiser sur son poignet.

La respiration de Murasakibara fit frissonner la peau sensible de Tetsuya, qui ferma à son tour les yeux. Quand il els rouvrit, Murasakibara souriait avec satisfaction. Avant qu'il ne puisse cligner des yeux, Murasakibara s'était penché, avait embrassé son front, et quitté la chambre. Tetsuya touche avec surprise son front. Il sentit un stupide sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas si mal.

* * *

 _Okay, done ! J'en ai d'autres du même auteur à poster, bien que je ne sache pas quand exactement j'aurai la possibilité de les poster... Donc n'hésitez pas à me suivre si vous avez aimé~_

 _Reviews ?_


End file.
